Conventionally, a handrail wall disclosed in Patent Literature 1 which can be reliably installed in a building and reduces an oppressive feeling applied to downstairs has been proposed.
The handrail wall disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is vertically provided on an opening side edge portion of a floor in the building. The handrail wall includes a transparent wall part formed by a transparent plate such as a glass arranged vertically, two wall parts where a height of at least one of the wall parts is set substantially equal to that of the transparent wall part, a coping member provided over an upper end portion of the transparent wall part and an upper end portion of at least one of the wall parts, and a reinforcing frame which holds an upper end portion of the transparent plate and serves as a substrate for mounting the coping member.